Bajo Peligro (EllexLight - MikamixMello)
by KazuYagami
Summary: Elle Lawliet nunca imaginó que al enfrentar este nuevo caso en su carrera podría llegar a encontrar tanto descontrol. La atracción hacia un chico mucho más joven e interesante, fácilmente lo llevará a enfrentar uno de sus desafíos más importantes; batallar contra los principios básicos que como buen policía siempre defendió. Enredos, pasión, sexo, peligro y traición. AU.
1. I Decisión

**I**

Suspiro por no sé cuanta vez increíblemente agotado. El cansancio mental que me invade hace días amenaza con llevarme a un colapso inminente si no me tomo una pausa en las siguientes horas, aun así, sigo haciéndole caso omiso, pues _servir y proteger_ es el lema de todo policía y durante años he sido muy fiel a seguir dicha doctrina.

Alcanzo la taza de café a mi costado para darle un par de sorbos esperando que me ayude, pero debo ser sincero, he bebido un par de litros ya y no siento para nada un efecto estimulante. Masajeo mi frente con la yema de los dedos, irritado, y no es precisamente por mi falta de sueño.

—Tienes un aspecto de mierda Elle, deberías irte a casa y descansar un poco. Mañana sigues con eso, hombre.

Elevo la mirada lo suficiente para toparme con la sonrisita tonta que pone mi compañero desde el asiento a mi frente, sabe que estoy molesto y más lo hace el hecho que ni siquiera respete mi cargo al llamarme por mi nombre sin preocupación alguna, pero es evidente que no se controla las ganas que tiene de joderme. Despreocupado sube sus pies sobre la madera de mi escritorio y se lleva una tableta de chocolate a la boca, mordiéndola desesperado y sin dejarme de ver. Noto lo sucias que están las suelas de sus bototos negros y como el barro en ellas mancha algunas de las hojas que leía hace apenas un rato.

—Yo, a diferencia de ti Keehl, sí me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio.

—¿Y tú crees que yo no?

—Pues las únicas veces que te he visto trabajar con tanto ahínco es cuando hay que dispararle a alguien.

Sonrío de lado, él se limita a poner los ojos en blanco haciendo una mueca de molestia con la boca como cada vez que lo regaño, y no, no es que lo considere mal policía, pero me desagrada de sobremanera que casi nunca se tome las cosas enserio, además de sus constantes faltas de respeto. Sé mejor que nadie el potencial que tiene como investigador también, por algo es mi mano derecha, sin embargo, diría sin temor a equivocarme que el único propósito por el cual se unió a la fuerza policíaca fue para poder portar un arma. Por suerte al ser su jefe directo me he asegurado de no dejarlo libre por las calles, así evito que cualquier día de estos lleguen a informarme que los hospitales se atiborran con delincuentes heridos producto de la buena puntería –y cabe destacar, carácter de los mil demonios– del agente Keehl.

Lo que más quiero es evitarme problemas y justo ahora.

—¿Y el informe que te pedí?— Escupo volviendo mis ojos a la pantalla de mi laptop, tecleando un par de palabras para no mirarle a los ojos— No deberías estar aquí molestándome si aún te queda trabajo por hacer.

—Sabes que no sirvo para eso del papeleo, Matsuda lo está terminando por mí. En un momento más te lo traerá, así que despreocúpate ya.

Me dice como si nada, volviéndose a echar mucho más sobre la silla. Enseguida detengo los andares de mis dedos al oír eso, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarme, me enferma cuando anda de holgazán pues sigo sin soportar esa parte de él a pesar de los años, este no es un jodido juego de críos por dios.

—Eres un abusivo con él, te lo he repetido mil veces, haz tu maldita parte del trabajo y coopera en algo, me estás colmando la paciencia, ¡Y baja los pies de mi escritorio, maldición!— Los aparto de un bofetón.

—Aish Elle, te ves tan tenso, deberías relajarte para quitarte lo cascarrabias que te estás poniendo.

Me sonríe autosuficiente, sin la más mínima gota de desconcierto. Descifro por el brillo de sus ojos que algo se trae entre manos, así que cauteloso lo vigilo con la mirada cuando se pone de pie y camina felinamente hacia mí, mis ojos por inercia se desvían a su ombligo que se encuentra al descubierto, esa pequeña chaqueta de cuero que lleva apenas le cubre el abdomen. Joder, ni en eso me obedece, reconozco que tampoco me fascina andar de traje, pero a veces es necesario si queremos dar una buena imagen como institución.

Siento como se posiciona tras mi silla y al instante advierto la delgadez de sus dedos masajear mis hombros, hasta juguetea un poco con mi camisa. Un estremecimiento se apodera de mi espalda cuando sus manos aflojan el nudo de mi corbata para colarse dentro de la tela y comienza a descender, yendo directo hasta mis pectorales. Estoy consciente de que el bastardo está sonriendo y de seguro debe estar pendiente de todas las reacciones que hago debido a las caricias que da por mi piel. Sus hebras doradas rozan mi cuello, lento y seguro intenta llevar sus labios a mi boca, admito que huele increíblemente bien, su aroma dulce se pasea sin problemas por mis fosas nasales.

—Agente Keehl por favor, deje eso— Sin embargo le detengo, de cierto modo no pretendo darle en el gusto hoy— Sabe que lo nuestro no funcionó.

—Lo sé perfectamente, señor— Lo escuchó reír muy cerca de mi oreja y no tarda en jugar con su lengua por ahí también, pareciera que le importa una mierda que le haya recordado el fracaso de nuestra pasada relación— …Pero le recuerdo que eso no le impide ir de vez en cuando a visitarme para sacarse las ganas.

 _Touché_.

Está bien, reconozco que esta vez ganó un punto a su favor. Después de romper era obvio que algo de atracción había quedado entre nosotros y en vista que los mejores momentos que pasamos habían sido entre las sábanas, había quedado de común acuerdo seguir teniendo sexo casual. Es cierto que su carácter de mierda terminó por tocarme los cojones y dio paso a ponerle fin a nuestra efímera relación, pero en ese aspecto no podía reprocharle nada, el maldito es muy bueno en la cama.

Me reservo el hecho de responderle algo, pues sus labios deciden no comerme la boca, al contrario, bajan por mi cuello provocativamente e intuyo sin demora hasta dónde desea llegar, ambos sabemos cuánto nos calentaba tener sexo en la oficina, ya que la sola idea de ser descubiertos era basta estimulación para excitarnos, y sí, no dudo que con aquellos toqueteos que me daba hubiera conseguido hacerme caer, no obstante, por suerte un golpe en la puerta nos vuelve sin anestesia a la realidad. Se detiene haciendo una mueca de decepción, no necesita que le diga algo para alejarse de mí y hacer cómo que observa distraído por la ventana. Yo también hago como si nada mientras arreglo el cuello de mi camisa, evitando pensar en cómo habría terminado su jueguito de seducción.

—Adelante.

Hablo fuerte, la puerta se abre y silenciosamente se asoma la cabeza de Matsuda Touta, uno de los agentes más recientes que ha sido reclutado bajo mi cargo, quien llegó hace unos meses de Japón mediante un traslado inmediato. A ratos creo que me lo enviaron a este departamento porque simplemente querían deshacerse de él, pero claro está que nunca le he hecho saber mis sospechas, pues aunque a veces sea lento y algo torpe me cae bien. Es un buen tipo y muy eficiente con lo que sea que le ordene. Por el sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo nervioso que está y el cómo intercambia la mirada entre Mihael y yo es obvio que teme interrumpir algo, me agrada que sea prudente en ese sentido. Al fijarse que no estamos en nada vergonzoso decide entrar del todo y cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Jefe, aquí está el informe que estaba necesitando.

Recibo la carpeta y enseguida le pido a ambos que tomen asiento a mi frente, obedecen al acto. Paso las hojas leyendo entre líneas lo suficientemente rápido para ponerme al tanto y decepcionado descubro que no es para nada lo que esperaba leer. De nueva cuenta me siento atrapado en un callejón sin salida y eso me emputece hasta la médula.

Actualmente investigamos la eventualidad de que el club nocturno _"Elysium"_ , uno de los sitios más concurridos y afamados del país, sea fachada para esconder un negocio altamente asqueroso y condenado; el tráfico sexual de personas. Es evidente para nosotros que por fuera aparenta ser un sitio cualquiera en pro de la diversión de la élite más poderosa de la sociedad, pero los recientes asesinatos ocurridos los últimos meses nos conducen a aquel edificio en la avenida principal y todo lo que sucede en su interior y alrededores.

—Como ve, los agentes por semanas han vigilado las afueras del club, pero no han detectado nada sospechoso fuera del hecho que el último tiempo la asistencia de personas al lugar se ha duplicado— Explica Matsuda, en lo que reviso una por una las fotografías de varios autos ingresando al lugar en cuestión— Eso nos lleva a pensar que el número de su clientela ha ascendido considerablemente por alguna razón en especi…

—El puto lugar ofrece un servicio que los demás no, está claro— Le interrumpe Mihael, dándole una nueva mordida a su chocolate. El moreno lo mira de reojo, un poco molesto por la impertinencia.

No le doy demasiada importancia a ello, en un segundo mi panorama cambia totalmente. Desvío la mirada hacia el conjunto de fotografías que decoran la pared de mi oficina y vislumbro cómo en algunas de ellas se retrata el cuerpo sin vida de jovencitos y muchachitas que esperanzados vinieron en busca de una oportunidad a este país y no encontraron más que desilusión y dolor. Muchos habían sido reportados como desaparecidos por sus familiares al perder el contacto con ellos pasado los días y al final, luego de meses de búsqueda, se encontraban sus cuerpos en algún lugar de la ciudad con un disparo en la cabeza, seguramente desechados cuando no sirvieron más. A ojos de cualquiera esto podría pasar a ser el comportamiento errático de un asesino serial como varios que se han reportado a lo largo de los años, pero las laceraciones en los genitales de todas las víctimas evidenciaban que habían tenido constante actividad sexual previo a sus muertes y estamos claros que para prostituirse no es el por qué vinieron hasta acá.

Todo por lo que pasaron había sido contra su voluntad.

Mis puños se cierran con fuerza y mi cabeza comienza a trabajar frenética al saber que si no actuamos ahora muchas más víctimas se sumarán a la lista de asesinados. Pienso en el deber que tengo de acabar con esta pesadilla y termino por convencerme que aquello que llevo pensando hace días es la única solución que tenemos para avanzar en la investigación, algo que aunque suene y sea bastante peligroso, es EL camino que hay que tomar para cumplir sin más tiempo que perder con nuestro cometido.

—Ante los nulos resultados que hemos tenido estos meses, no nos queda de otra más que cambiar de método…— Indico con firmeza. Mientras Matsuda me ve confundido, los ojos de Mihael brillan de la emoción. Estoy seguro que ya supone lo que estoy por decir y también sé cuánto le fascina esta parte de nuestro trabajo— Debemos infiltrarnos.


	2. II Indignación

**II**

 **Elle**

Su espalda baja se tensa automáticamente al cerrar mis dedos en torno a su sexo, aquello y mis roncos gemidos tras su oreja lo están haciendo perder la poca cordura que ha logrado mantener hasta ahora, lo sé. Grita mi nombre de vez en cuando, avisándome con la intensidad de su voz que el ritmo que llevo al penetrarlo pronto le hará acabar, así que paso a embestirlo mucho más fuerte, como desquiciado. Una ola de placer se concentra de manera imperiosa en la punta de mi propio miembro también, al ser éste apretujado deliciosamente por las entrañas de mi compañero, pero antes de siquiera pensar en correrme me aseguro que Mihael lo haga primero.

—¡Elle, joder! Ya casi…

Lo masturbo con más ímpetu, a la misma velocidad que doy en su centro, él reclama alzando la cabeza, apretando los dientes, aferrándose a las sábanas, mordiéndose el labio. Un par de certeros movimientos más y su esperma escapa disparado directo hacia mi mano en lo que estrecha con exquisitez sus paredes. No demoro en retener su delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos para que en un último jadeo, el más fuerte que he dado desde que llegué a su apartamento hace un par de horas, pueda eyacular también.

Cuando siento el orgasmo desvanecerse, ahí recién le suelto, mi rubio amante cae agotado con el pecho contra el colchón, tratando desesperado de coger aire y normalizar su respiración. Me muerdo el labio al tener tan maravillosa vista a mi frente y es que por alguna razón su espalda desnuda siempre me ha resultado tentadora. Se estremece al percibirme delinear con los dedos los huesos de su columna vertebral que se marcan como protuberancias bajo la piel, pero no me importa, continuo haciéndolo un par de segundos más a pesar de que cada rincón de su anatomía sigue sensible. Salgo de su interior, me retiro el preservativo que me puse antes de empezar y termino por limpiarme con una toalla de papel antes de lanzarla a aquel basurero que deja cerca de su cama cada vez que vengo a visitarle.

—¿Te gustó?

Me dice con una expresión bastante traviesa impresa en su rostro, lo que me hace reír entre dientes ya que siempre me interroga lo mismo apenas terminamos de follar, luego espera impaciente una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte y orgulloso sonríe, todo para lograr subir con creces su autoestima, no, más bien diría su imparable y enorme ego. Le sigo la corriente, aunque no miento al asentirle cómplice a su pregunta.

—Estuviste perfecto como siempre.

—Tú también.

Es lo único que me responde y se acomoda a mi lado, no sin antes sacar una nueva barra de chocolate del cajón más cercano a su mano para proceder a desenvolverla y darle un mordisco, desde que lo conozco no ha sido para nada difícil notar que el cacao es una de sus mayores adicciones aparte de ser un _hijo de puta_ desagradable cuando se lo propone. Igual lo agradezco, sus labios perpetuamente saben dulces y eso me encanta.

Abre la boca para comentar algo, pero el estridente ruido proveniente de mi celular lo interrumpe, aludo el sonido de la notificación a que me ha llegado un mensaje de texto. Me levanto raudo del acolchado para dar con el aparato, pero no lo encuentro en mi maletín ni mucho menos sobre la madera de los veladores, así que directo me agacho para buscarlo entre nuestras ropas que están tiradas por los alrededores. No quisiera, pero recuerdo que en cada oportunidad que vengo a verle me apresuro más en quitarme la ropa y tirarla en cualquier parte que buscar un sitio adecuado en donde dejar cada una de mis pertenencias.

Debo parecer un completo idiota moviéndome en el suelo aún desnudo porque Keehl se ríe escandalosamente de mí sin tapujo alguno, por suerte no le tomo importancia y me concentro en leer el mensaje que me ha llegado. Sonrío de lado al ver de qué se trata.

—¿Quién es?

—Matsuda— Le hago saber e instintivamente rueda los ojos con molestia. No me sorprende su actitud, sé de sobra que ambos no se llevan del todo bien— Al fin me consiguió la membresía que necesito para entrar a _Elysium_.

—¿Qué?— Ni una milésima de segundo pasa y su expresión de fastidio pasa a ser una de infinita sorpresa mezclada con… ¿Enfado?— Cuando nos dijiste que había que infiltrarse no pensé que tú serías el agente encubierto.

Mis alarmas se encienden al oírle cuestionarme aquello y no me toma mucho tiempo intuir que –al parecer– él en su cabecita dorada ya se sentía en el caso como el policía encargado de adquirir una falsa identidad para adentrarse en el terreno enemigo, seguramente dispararle a alguien, capturar a los malos y llevarse toda la gloria. Diablos, el camino que va a tomar esta incipiente conversación comienza a preocuparme, pero me veo en la necesidad de aclararle ciertas dudas y más si debo darle a entender las tareas específicas que desempañará a partir de ahora, sobre todo sabiendo que ya no podré tener los ojos puestos en él al cien por ciento como quisiera. Dentro de poco estaré doblemente ocupado.

—Mihael, no es que no confíe en ti…— ¿Si no se trataba de él por qué empezaría la frase con su nombre? Mierda, acabo de meter la pata, la sospecha en sus ojos me lo confirma, trato de retractarme enseguida— Quiero decir, sé mejor que nadie de todo lo que eres capaz como detective, eres muy bueno en el lugar donde sea que te ubique, pero con toda sinceridad te lo digo, no creo que seas el indicado para trabajar de encubierto.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿Verdad?— Se encrespa al acto, apretando los puños y mirándome como si fuera la peor escoria que pisara la Tierra, evidentemente enojado— ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu mejor elemento!

No lo culpo por su reacción, quizás sí fui demasiado directo con mis palabras, pero no puedo evitar ser sincero, es una de mis mejores cualidades, además, tengo razones suficientes para argumentar lo que he mencionado y se las echaré en cara aunque deba pegarle de lleno en su orgullo.

—¿Se te olvida lo que pasó la última vez que trabajaste en un caso así?

El desconcierto y la impotencia fundan su expresión. No ha olvidado el por qué casi fue dado de baja hace algunos años atrás, en esa operación donde murió nuestro principal sospechoso y quedaron heridos varios civiles debido a que no acató una de las órdenes más importantes que le dio su superior de aquel entonces. Él como siempre quiso destacar y avanzó por cuenta propia, ignorando absolutamente todo rango de autoridad y jerarquía, su escudo para el regaño que recibió después fue que simple y llanamente _"siguió sus instintos"_ , y vaya que fue una desafortunada elección de palabras las que eligió para zafarse del problema.

A los días fue reubicado en mi jurisdicción y debido a su historial, a regañadientes decidí guiarlo. Con el tiempo descubrí que juntos trabajamos bien y no pasó demasiado para que prácticamente se convirtiera en mi asistente, pero tema aparte era él en solitario, por su cuenta sería capaz de meterse en tales aprietos que prefiero ni imaginarlo, pues una cosa es innegable; no sabe trabajar en equipo, su impulsividad tarde o temprano hacen mella y lo que más tristeza me da es que luego de tanto tiempo a su lado, sigo sin ver indicios de cambios en su persona.

—Eso no fue mi culpa— Explica desviando la mirada, quizás queriendo convencerse de que realmente es así. Ahí va, como de costumbre, eludiendo su responsabilidad.

—Te equivocas y lo sabes, por fortuna fueron indulgentes contigo, sólo gracias a que intervine y acepté hacerte mi subordinado.

Sigue sin enfrentar mi mirada, eso no hace más que confirmar que estoy en lo correcto. Espero un rato, pensando en que le vendrá otro de sus conocidos ataques de histeria, que me gritará un sinfín de improperios y si ando con mala suerte me podría llegar un puñetazo directo a la nariz también, pero conforme pasan los segundos nada sucede, parece que en realidad le afectó que le refrescara la memoria. Eso creo.

—Pero Elle, hace meses estoy con esa estupidez del papeleo y redactándote cada maldito informe que me pides. Ya me aburrí— Sus dedos se aferran demandantes a mi brazo y comienzan a revolotear con picardía por mi piel, se mantienen firmes ahí, esperando recibir una respuesta positiva de mi parte— Sólo te pido una oportunidad, en última instancia déjame ir como tu acompañante. Prometo obedecerte en todo lo que me digas.

Respiro profundamente para pensar las cosas con calma. Por un lado, con sólo ver esos orbes azulinos esperanzados me comienza a doler el ser tan duro y severo con él, pero por otro, estoy claro que aquel semblante de niño bueno es sólo una artimaña que ha maquinado su revoltosa mentecilla. Lo conozco tan, pero tan bien que sé lo sucio que puede llegar a jugar para conseguir lo que quiere y obviamente pretende seducirme para hacerme caer. No me puedo permitir flaquear y creer en sus palabras, involucrarlo de primera línea en esta operación –que de por sí ya es extremadamente delicada– sería el peor error a cometer, a la larga lo estaría lamentando tarde o temprano.

Además, debo protegerlo de cometer alguna locura que arruine su carrera, lo cual llevó haciendo hace bastante por mero cariño. Con el tiempo me lo agradecerá.

—Eso es imposible Keehl, Matsuda será quien me acompañe como mi guarda espaldas, pero a ti te necesito fuera, como apoyo con los demás agentes, tu tarea será guiarles en mi ausencia— Acaricio sus cabellos levemente para apaciguar en algo el ambiente, pues lo que estoy declarando no es lo que espera oír, para nada— Desde fuera me ayudaras mucho más, te necesito con el resto del equipo y es mi última palabra.

Sus facciones se desencajan en una clara señal de coraje y entiendo que es el fin de la conversación cuando aparta de sopetón mi mano para sencillamente acostarse del todo y taparse con las sábanas hasta más arriba de la cabeza. Este pequeño berrinche suyo sólo me demuestra la inmadurez que tiene para enfrentar algunas cosas, ejemplo claro, cuando le dicen la verdad a la cara y sin miramientos.

 _Uff_. Suspiro para proceder a vestirme lo más rápido que puedo, acción que ejecuto en el más grande silencio, donde el único fondo es el sonido de las manijas en algún reloj de la estancia y nuestras respiraciones. Claramente no me quedo a dormir aquí, con él, hacerlo sería cortar la pequeña brecha entre amantes y amigos que quedó entre los dos, esa que procuro no volver a cruzar nuevamente. Me apresuro en alcanzar mi chaqueta junto a mi maletín y dirigirme hacia la salida, quisiera no dejarle así luego del apasionado momento que acabamos de pasar, pero ya es tarde y el camino a casa es algo largo. No me muevo del marco de la puerta hasta dejarle una cosa en claro:

—Desearía que no te lo tomaras personal, es cierto que más que jefe y subordinado somos amigos Mihael, pero no debo permitir que te aproveches de eso para convencerme esta vez, hay demasiado en riesgo. Lo siento.

 **Mihael**

Una vez que Elle se va, dando un portazo por cierto, intento mantener la calma, de verdad lo intento, pero la _"sutil"_ manera que tiene para tratarme como si fuese un jodido niño me indigna demasiado. No entiendo esa manía absurda de no darme aunque sea una sola oportunidad, está bien, sé que hace un par de años cometí errores, de hecho bastantes y de los que ya ni me molesto en recordar, sin embargo no puede castigarme para siempre por ello… ¡Para mí, tener el culo todo el maldito día pegado a una silla no es ser un verdadero policía, maldición! Si quiere le puede dejar esa mierda al tonto de Touta y a toda la bola de imbéciles que tiene bajo su ala, pero a mí definitivamente no puede hacerme esto, ¡No puede!

Mis venas, mi cuerpo, mi esencia completa me pide a gritos ser parte de la acción y veo en este caso la ocasión perfecta para estar en terreno, no puedo evitar que me emocione. Lo lamento _señor_ Lawliet, pero si pensaba que me quedaría quieto en mi sitio acatando sin rechistar sus órdenes, está muy equivocado. Las reglas han sido creadas para romperse y ya viene siendo hora que siga mi naturaleza innata.

Me muevo entre las sábanas para alcanzar mi celular del buro a mi costado y teclear cierto número de alguien que no dudo podrá ayudarme, consciente que este puede llegar a ser el desacato más infame que le he hecho a mi jefe, pero espero en algún futuro sepa entenderme y de paso, le pueda demostrar de lo que estoy hecho.

Una sonrisa se me escapa cuando me contestan del otro lado de la línea, seguro de que si insisto un poco y me muevo entre algunos de mis contactos daré con lo que quiero conseguir. Elle, te demostraré todas y cada una de mis habilidades sin importar qué deba hacer, me cansé, no permitiré bajo ningún motivo que me sigas subestimando.

Eso te lo puedo jurar.

 **Elle**

El reloj en mi muñeca marca la una de la madrugada, bostezo algo cansado al cerrar tras de mí la puerta de mi propio apartamento y prender la luz. No alcanzo ni a adentrarme del todo a la sala cuando un peso extra se aferra con insistencia a mi pierna derecha, al bajar la mirada me encuentro con un par de ojazos marrones que suplican desesperados alguna caricia a modo de saludo. Rex, mi cachorro compañero perruno con el cual vivo, mueve la cola completamente feliz por mi llegada mientras corre como un verdadero loco a mi alrededor, tal cual lo hace cada noche.

Desde que lo adopté siempre logra sacarme mis sonrisas más sinceras con sus ocurrencias, como ahora por ejemplo que se ha echado de espaldas contra la alfombra para que le toquetee con mayor facilidad su rechoncha pancita. La verdad, nunca he sido muy asiduo a tener mascotas, pero el hecho de que su raza sea pastor alemán me llamó la atención en cuanto le vi tiritando y llorando en la acera aquel día de invierno hace unos cuantos meses atrás, no sé, se me hizo anecdótica la coincidencia de que fuera perro policial y más por el trabajo al cual me dedico, aunque el nombre que decidí darle no es casualidad, pues alude a una serie de televisión que solían dar antiguamente, de esas donde abundan los detectives y en peor medida los criminales, típico. Creí que le calzaría perfecto y no me equivoqué, es un can bastante astuto y obediente.

Después de juguetear un rato con él como tanto pedía, me encamino hasta aquel cuarto que decidí convertir en despacho para poder trabajar desde casa cuando así lo requiero. Prendo la computadora y dejo descargando algunos archivos del caso más importante que tengo en estos momentos antes de partir a la cocina y hacerme un café. Bien podría ir a darme una ducha, ya que aún huelo a sexo y después a dormir, pero necesito ponerme al tanto con la nueva identidad que tomaré desde ahora.

Tan pronto como me acomodo tras el escritorio y me aseguro que mi bebida esté lo suficientemente cargada de cafeína y azúcar, reviso la información en la pantalla. Veo que _Erald Coil_ ha sido el nombre falso que Matsuda decidió asignarme, no me desagrada del todo, sólo queda acostumbrarse a él. Por lo que leo, debo fingir ser un exitoso empresario dedicado a las bolsas de valores, inversiones, títulos de deuda pública y demases, separado, sin hijos y oriundo de Inglaterra; genial, sonrío al saberme satisfecho, manejo el acento inglés a la perfección, además conozco del mercado bursátil mundial. No es mal negocio y se manejan grandes cantidades de dinero anualmente, detalle fundamental para esta misión, ya que sólo aquel que pueda pagar la costosa membresía mensual del club _Elysium_ es aceptado para ser parte de la filas de su clientela.

Pensar en lo que se me viene encima me altera un poco, no soy de frecuentar sitios de diversión nocturna, más bien me la paso encerrado desde que tengo memoria, si no es en casa es en la oficina, pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy trabajando, lo reconozco. En mi época de universidad aproveché al máximo cada oportunidad de hacer vida social y la disfruté tanto que ahora no siento que la necesite a decir verdad. En fin, todo sea por cumplir con lo que debo.

Abro otro archivo, esta vez con la razón social del club en cuestión acompañada de una imagen del propietario, un hombre que rodea los treinta y tantos años, delgado, alto, moreno, serio, de lentes de pasta y vestido perfectamente de traje, impecable de punta a punta. Imposible no reconocerlo, Mikami Teru es su nombre, una verdadera celebridad bien podría decirse. Sus constantes escándalos con las modelos más hermosas del país lo han convertido en una figura importante dentro del jet set nacional, aunque algo sigue siendo desconocidos para todos quienes lo rodean; su inminente y ascendente fortuna. Nadie nunca ha sabido cómo de un momento a otro llegó a acumular tanto dinero. Cuando se erradicó en Estados Unidos apenas y era un estudiante universitario de leyes y hoy en día se ha vuelto un famoso empresario acaudalado, otro motivo más para que mis sospechas caigan sobre él.

Me quedo viendo su fotografía demasiado tiempo, recordando a todas esas pobres víctimas que han sido encontradas repartidas por las zonas cercanas y sus familias, a las cuales irremediablemente les debo justicia. Pienso en su dolor y de inmediato la impotencia me carcome por dentro, más de lo que quisiera.

Aquí mismo, entre estas cuatro paredes e iluminado nada más que por la escasa luz de la lámpara en mi escritorio, me prometo capturar al causante de todo su sufrimiento y desenmascararlo ante todos aquellos que tiene engañados producto de su muy buena actuación social, esa que lo hacen ver como un individuo netamente intachable.

—Tus días de libertad están por acabarse Mikami Teru.

Sentencio, convencido de que muy pronto lograré llevarlo tras las rejas.


End file.
